The Fair
by The Blind Dragon
Summary: Harry gets roped into operating a Kissing Booth for an old school teacher on his 14th birthday. Follow the innocence and the fall of the dark lord in this little tale of how an innocent wish brings change to the world of magic.


Disclaimer: Don't believe everything that you read. I am not J. K. Rowling, nor do I own any of the characters from the wonderful world of Harry Potter and any of the affiliated enterprises associated with him.

Special nod to Tommy for betaing this for me.

###

The Fair

As the numbers on his alarm clocked registered 12:00, there was a flurry of action at one particular bedroom window in Little Whinging, Surrey. The window in question was located at Number 4, Privett Drive and the room in question belonged to one Harry James Potter, or at least it did while he resided there during the summer months now. The flurry of action was being caused by four different owls that were delivering gifts to the boy on the arrival of his fourteenth birthday.

Quickly moving to the window so that his Uncle Vernon wasn't disturbed, the boy in question lifted the window to allow the feathered creatures entrance into his room.

Hedwig squawked indignantly as her personal space was invaded by the avian foreigners and showed her displeasure by ruffling her feathers and moving to the center of her perch. To be more precise, there was three owls and one colourful, exotic looking bird and they all held packages as they soared into the room.

Harry recognized the tiny form of Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl that Sirius had given him as a replacement after Scabbers turned out to be the Potter betrayer, Peter Pettigrew. Using his seeker reflexes, he shot his hand out and caught the tiny owl as it zoomed around the room.

"Whatcha got for me Pig?"

The tiny owl chirped happily as it was relieved of its burden and then it flew over to Hedwig's cage where he received a not so nice reception from Hedwig as she puffed up and refused to let the little bird share the perch.

"Be nice Hedwig, he's only trying to be friendly," said Harry as he was opening Ron's gift. Inside the package was a note from Ron that said Happy Birthday Mate and a tiny cupcake sized birthday cake complete with a candle. It was completely orange and Harry laughed at his friends devotion to the Cannons.

The second owl was a regular brown barn owl that presented its leg when Harry looked at it. He relieved it of its burden and it hooted once before taking flight and soaring back out the window. Tearing the package open, he found another birthday cake and a note from Hagrid. Happy Birthday Harry. Hope this one isn't squished when it gets to you. Hagrid.

Harry chuckled as he remembered the first present that anyone had ever given him. It had been the birthday cake that Hagrid had given him in the shack on that tiny island in the sea. And yes, it had been squished after the half giant had sat on it sometime before his arrival.

The exotic bird was the next to offer up its leg and Harry relieved it of its burden as he wondered who would be sending him a gift with such a strange looking bird. His question was answered as the messy scrawl of his godfather stared up at him. Happy Birthday Pup. Can't tell you where I am for obvious reasons, but what do you think of the delivery bird. Its a toucan by the way. Anyway, have a great day and I hope to see you by the end of the summer. Snuffles.

Harry had tears in his eyes as he finished reading his godfather's note and he placed it on the tiny desk with the other two letters and he pulled out another tiny birthday cake from the package.

Finally, the last owl stepped up and Harry could tell that it was a female. It had some kind of identification necklace tied around its neck that appeared to be in a foreign language. Taking the package and opening it, he was pleased to see his best female friend's script. Happy Birthday Harry. Hope you have a wonderful day. See you at the Weasleys in time for the Quidditch World Cup. Hermione.

Underneath the letter was another tiny birthday cake that he reverently removed from the package and placed it on the desk. It was definitely from Hermione as there were tiny decorations of books scattered about its surface, but the most amazing thing was the tiny golden snitch that was flitting about the icing ducking and weaving in and around the books.

"Leave it to good ol' Hermione to enchant a birthday cake for me. I really miss her," thought Harry as he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

###

Harry thought that he must be dreaming as he was walking down a brightly lit hallway. He could see several people waiting for him as he came closer and he noticed that they were standing in front of a pair of ancient wooden doors.

Their faces began to come into focus and he recognized Katie Bell, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. As he came within an arms reach of the gorgeous women, they surrounded him and began to place kisses on his face, neck and shoulders. Any place that there was skin exposed, they kissed. It sent a tingly feeling coursing through his body and he began to feel awake, truly awake for the first time as years of mire and muck was cleaned away leaving his soul feeling clean and unblemished.

The young women stopped their ministrations and began to lead him to the ancient looking doors. With a slight push they swung inwards to reveal a vast bed chamber with the largest four poster that he had ever seen right in the middle of the room. It was shrouded in curtains and the lovely young women started to lead him in that direction.

He came to the edge of the sheer curtains and he noticed that there was another person within, so he approached and drew back one panel of fabric. Standing there was none other than Hermione Granger and she was gesturing at him to come closer.

"Come, Harry, come and join with me so that we might become one," said the breath takingly beautiful bushy haired brunette."

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him, so he took a step closer, then two. Soon she was within his grasp and he grabbed her around the waist pulling her even closer. He looked down into her lovely honey brown eyes as she stared up into his emerald green ones. As he leant forward to kiss her pouty lips, she turned his head and nipped at his ear lobe, painfully.

He awoke with a start to find Hedwig perched on his chest and nipping at his ear.

"What's wrong, Hedwig?" said a groggy Harry.

The owl squawked at him and turned her head towards her cage where Harry spied Pig sitting in the center of her perch.

"Alright, alright, I'll send him on his way, OK."

Hedwig barked out her approval and nipped at his ear a little bit more affectionately this time as if she was trying to convey her gratitude.

It didn't take long for Harry to send Pig on his way and he made sure to close his window in case the wayward owl decided to return. He sighed as he crawled back into bed and said quietly, "If only that dream could come true, if only Hermione thought of me that way."

Harry didn't see the person hidden in the shadows as he gave into morpheus one last time, nor did he hear the person say that they would try and make it come true, that it was what he truly deserved after suffering too much already in his short life.

###

Hermione came awake with a start and the pressing need to seek out her best friend, Harry Potter. She fought with the urge and fell back to sleep although it was a very disturbed slumber. She woke once more a few hours later, with the light of the dawn streaming in through the window of her room. She felt very tired and restless and the need to seek out her best friend was back with a vengeance.

Rising out of the bed, she walked over to the chair that sat in front of the mirror and picked up her bath robe. Throwing it around her nude, nubile body, she sauntered out of the bedroom and made her way to the patio doors and the large deck outside. Going over to the railing, her gaze focused on England and her best friend who lived in Little Whinging.

"Harry, if you only knew how much you mean to me," she said to the silent morning air. Mentally she continued, "Why do I feel like I need to rush to his side. Guess I'll talk to mum and dad when they get up around nine o'clock then."

Sighing wistfully, she began to imagine once more as her green eyed lover bore his lips down on her own as he took her completely as the passion tore through their willing bodies.

"Oh Harry, I can't wait till I'm back home and I get to see you again. I hope Ron doesn't get too mad, or Ginny for that matter, when I kiss you as soon as I get the chance."

###

It was 9:00 AM and as usual, the Dursleys had abandoned him by getting in their car in the early hours of the day and driving away saying that they would be back somethime tomorrow. Uncle Vernon had even waggled his sausage sized fingers at his nephew while telling him not to touch anything in the house while they were gone.

Harry was looking forward to going to the Weasley's house soon and the Quidditch World Cup, but until Mr. Weasley came to rescue him from his prison, Harry was stuck at Durzkaban. The good news about today had Harry smiling somewhat. His relatives had left in such a hurry that they hadn't assigned any chores for him to do on this fine day.

Finding himself in a good mood as a result, Harry decided to take a stroll around the neighbourhood. Instead of heading towards the play park over on Wisteria Walk, Harry headed in the opposite direction as he left his prison for the day.

Wandering aimlessly for the next hour, Harry found himself on the opposite side of Little Whinging near the fairgrounds. Subconsciously, he had been heading in this direction from the first screams of children as they rode the different rides that were offered at this years' fair. Rounding the bend at the end of the street, the fair grounds came into view and for the first time in his life, Harry saw a Ferris Wheel as it loomed high above the street and his eyes lit up with joy at the thought of being that high in the sky again. Then reality came crashing down as he knew that he couldn't afford any tickets and he thrust his hands back into his pockets as he continued walking past the hundreds of people that were laughing and having fun.

He was about to cross the street and start heading back to Number 4 when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry? Harry Potter, is that you?" said the female voice from behind him.

Turning around cautiously, Harry was wishing that he had his wand with him, but the underage use of magic law had seen his wand locked up with the rest of his belongings on the same night that he had returned from Hogwarts. He had to think hard for a moment as an older woman was hurrying in his direction while frantically waving her arms to try and get his attention. Then it clicked as he remembered who this person was.

"Mrs. Fields, isn't it," said Harry as the woman came close enough that he didn't have to shout.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it is. My, my you have grown since I have seen you last," commented Mrs. Fields as she stopped about an arm's reach away.

"How are you? Are you still teaching primary three?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And yes, I am still teaching, in fact, I thought I recognized you as you were walking along there and was wondering if you might want to help your old favourite teacher?"

"What would I have to do?" inquired Harry cautiously.

"Well, the school is doing a fundraiser at the fair so that we can get in some new playground equipment and I was hoping that you might help out at the stand?"

Looking into his favourite elementary school teacher's eyes, Harry saw the hope that was contained within. Making a spur of the moment decision, he replied, "Alright then, what do I need to do?"

He watched as relief flooded her features at his announcement that was replaced with a devilish grin moments later.

"You'll be operating the Kissing Booth for me. Thanks so much."

Harry felt a lump form in the pit of his stomach, but he had given his word and began to follow Mrs. Fields as she headed towards the entrance to the fairgrounds. They stopped at the admission gate where Harry received a pass that would get him a free meal from any of the food vendors for being a volunteer and then he continued following Mrs. Fields as she led him to the booth.

There wasn't much to the Kissing Booth, just a little shack that stood about seven feet high, about three feet wide and three feet deep. There was a window where the customers would step up to and it was about two feet high by one foot wide with the bottom part being a ledge about twelve inches deep. The entrance to the shack was through a door on the side and when Harry entered his new prison for a day, he found a chair behind the window that would make Professor McGonagal proud. It was a straight back with the hardest seat that he had ever seen and he groaned as he fully realized the torture that he was in for.

There was a shelf located below the window that contained a cash box, a jug of water and a single drinking glass with which to pour some water into. He knew it was going to be a long day because the temperature was already in the mid twenties and it wasn't even 11 o'clock yet.

###

It was nearly 11:00 AM when Dan and Emma Granger found their way to the tiny kitchen in the condo and were surprised to see their daughter waiting for them. They had expected her to be out suntanning, but one quick glance at Hermione had them in top worry mode. Hermione's face was deathly pale and there was a slight film of sweat covering every visible spot on her body.

"Hermione, honey, what's the matter," inquired a worried Emma.

"Its, its Harry mum. He, he, he needs me, I can feel it here in my heart," replied Hermione as she pointed towards her body.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" asked her mother.

"I don't know," said Hermione as she started sobbing again and the tears began to flow. "I woke up late last night/early this morning like he was calling to me or something. I can't explain it any better than that, other than I have this urge that is compelling me to go to him."

"Are you sure, or do you just miss him," questioned Emma as she winked at Dan.

Both parents were aware of the candle that their daughter held for this young man and they understood the loss of being separated from a loved one for any extended period of time. Her letters home over the past three years had always contained information about the green eyed boy that their daughter was totally smitten with.

"You don't understand. It's like magic is pulling me towards him and the longer I refuse, the weaker I am becoming."

Dan and Emma glanced at one another and realized that whatever was happening to their little girl, it wasn't something that they understood, but somehow, someway, magic was involved and they trusted their daughter's judgement when it came to magic.

"What should we do?" asked her mother. "Should we return to England today, rather than next week when our vacation runs out?"

"I'd like to go home, mum, but at the same time, I don't want to ruin our vacation."

"Well, sweetie, you look atrocious and I have a feeling if magic is involved, you will only get worse and we can't have that, now can we," said Emma.

"Oh, thank you, mum, thank you, dad," cried Hermione as she hugged her mother before she rose and gave her father a hug as well.

###

Harry had been working the booth now for nearly three hours when he looked into the eyes of his next would be torturer and realized that he knew this person.

"Katie," he said at the same time that she cried out, "Harry."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm helping out one of my old school teachers. What about you?"

"Not too sure. I woke up this morning and when I was reading through the paper, I saw the announcement for the fair here today and something told me that I had to come. Now I'm glad that I listened to that little voice."

"Why's that," said a clueless Harry as the smile that graced Katie's face widened.

"Because, how else would I get to kiss the hottest guy from Hogwarts. And all for one pound."

Harry immediately blushed so much that the colour could be seen as it spread from his face to his neck and down into the shirt that he was wearing.

"Now, here's my donation to your wonderful, old school," said Katie, "Where do you want me?"

"Er, um, just lean forward so that our lips can touch will be fine," stammered Harry.

Katie did just that and as Harry leaned in to give her the kiss that she had paid for, he seen a gleam in her eye as she tilted her head slightly and watched as her lips parted just the tiniest bit. He could see the pinkness of her tongue as it darted forth and moistened her lips before it retreated into her mouth, but her lips remained parted ever so much. Then they came together and Harry was lost in the sensation. He had probably kissed a hundred people before this time already today, but this was by far the most amazing of them all. There was a slight tingling in his lips and he felt light-headed momentarily. Then the kiss was over and they separated with both of them blushing slightly from the intimacy of the action.

"Wow!" said Harry.

"You can say that again, Harry. I think that I'll queue up again and pay another pound. That was the most amazing kiss that I have ever had."

"You're welcome, Katie and I wouldn't mind if you came for a second round neither," replied Harry in a joking manner as the dizziness faded.

Waving goodbye, Katie replied as she walked away, "Maybe I'll take you up on that Harry," and then she was gone as she disappeared into the rather large crowd that was visiting the fair that hadn't visited this tiny community in nearly fifty years.

###

Lord Voldemort was sitting in an old armchair that was seated in front of a roaring fire. Even though it was summer, the magically constructed body that he inhabited had trouble retaining heat. He was wrapped up in a couple of old woollen blankets and if any muggle were to see him in passing, they would say that he was the ugliest looking baby that they had ever seen.

His malevolent red eyes stared out of the two year old toddler's face that had been chosen for the ritual. The body had been drained of all of its blood before the magical potion reactivated the new form. The potion of Nagini's venom and unicorn blood was coursing through its veins now and he required an influx of Nagini's venom at regular intervals to keep the body alive. The face had sunken cheeks that gave the purple tinted face a gaunt appearance. There was only a few teeth that survived the ritual and it made the gruesome appearance even less appealing with its solitary tooth in the front propping the upper lip open as the skin was stretched across its facial bone. Because the mouth couldn't close entirely, there was a steady stream of drool falling from the child's chin onto the blankets.

Peter Pettigrew was cowering on the floor in front of him while one of his most faithful, Barty Crouch Jr. was standing off to one side with his head bowed in submission. Nagini, his rather large snake familiar was coiled up around the base of his chair with her head nestled in the middle of her coiled body.

"Have you been in contact with our people in the ministry, Barty?" said Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, milord," replied the sandy haired man.

"What about our plans to move on Moody?"

"On schedule, master."

"Good, good."

Lord Voldemort was about to ask Peter for any news on Harry Potter when an extremely powerful shot of pain lanced through his body. Only years of Occlumency training kept him from crying out as he managed to control the pain. It took him several minutes to recover from the shock and sent Barty off to retrieve a pain potion and a restorative draft. Somehow, he knew that one of his horcruxes had just been destroyed and he needed to question Peter about the events that had transpired at Hogwarts two years ago.

"Peter, I need you to tell me the events of Mr. Potter's second year. You mentioned that Salazar Slytherin's monster was released on the school. How did this happen," demanded the dark lord.

"Mi, milord, I overheard the Weasley boy tell the Potter boy that Lucius Malfoy had slipped a diary into the Weasley girl's cauldron the summer before the Potter boy's second year began. Somehow, it possessed the young girl and she supposedly opened the chamber of secrets."

As he listened to Peter tell the events of young Mr. Potter's second year, Lord Voldemort's rage began to grow. By the time that Peter had told him that the Basilisk had been killed and that the diary had been destroyed, he was incensed at Lucius Malfoy. for his stupidity.

Barty returned with the two potions and after downing them as quickly as possible, he went silent while he thought about what had just happened and waited for the potions to take effect.

###

Tracey Davis was walking with her best friend Daphne Greengrass through the fairgrounds of the small community called Little Whinging. She had been looking through a muggle newspaper that very morning when an advertisement captured her attention. It announced the opening of a fair in one of the smaller communities outside of London in Surrey near Little Whinging. After seeing the article, she just knew that she had to go and see it and within moments, she was on the Floo to her best friend Daphne.

Being a half-blood herself, Tracey had spent a lot of time in the muggle world visiting with her muggle grandparents, as well as her two aunts and uncles and her five cousins. Daphne had accompanied her on many trips over the years and they both felt comfortable walking through the fun fair of Little Whinging.

They had just purchased some candy floss from one of the numerous vendors when they saw the sign for a kissing booth. Instantly the two friends looked at each other and dared the other to go for it. That was how Harry found himself looking into a pair of eyes that he recognized for the second time that day about a half hour after the amazing kiss with Katie had occurred. Although they had never spoke to one another, Harry Potter knew who Tracey Davis was and vice versa, so it was no surprise when they both cried out their names at the same time.

"Potter."

"Davis."

Hearing her best friend say Potter, Daphne stepped out from behind her best friend and laid her eyes on the green eyed hunk from Gryffindor. Her eyes went wide as she recognized him and she had to catch her breath.

"Greengrass," Harry said politely. "Fancy meeting the two of you at an event like this."

Tracey spoke up then. "We heard that you were raised with muggles," as she leaned in close to whisper and not bring any undue attention to them. "But neither one of us believed it until now," she finished while indicating herself and Daphne.

Daphne's face appeared beside Tracey's and she spoke in a whispered tone as well. "What are you doing here anyway, Potter?"

"Doing a favour for a friend. I'm helping raise money for my old school," replied Harry as he tried to rein in his emotions. He couldn't believe his good luck today as not only did he get to kiss one of the hottest chasers at Hogwarts, but now it looked like he was about to kiss the two hottest girls from Slytherin house.

"Thank Merlin Ron is nowhere to be found," thought Harry to himself, "He'd be cursing them away before they had a chance to say hi."

Addressing the girls, Harry said, "Who's first?"

"Whaa," came the intelligent response from Tracey.

"I asked which of you is going to be first. This is a Kissing Booth and there's a line up forming again."

"Oh," said Tracey as she looked behind her and started to gain a pink hue to her cheeks. "I, I guess I'll go first," she said a little nervously as she handed over her one pound gold coloured coin.

Taking the money from her grasp, he placed it in the cash box below the counter and then faced Tracey once again. As he leaned in for the kiss, he watched as her beautiful blue eyes grew wide for a moment from shock, but then they returned to normal and she too moistened her lips and kept them parted as her eyes took on a different look.

Finally their lips came together and Harry was shocked when the Slytherin girl's tongue drew across his lips begging for entrance. More from shock and a slight intake of breath through his mouth, Harry opened his lips slightly and the next thing that he knew, Tracey's tongue was in a fierce duel with his own. The tingling feeling was back in full force and the fuzzy feeling was making the entire kiss surreal. They broke apart about thirty seconds later with a glazed look to both of their eyes. Tracey giggled and Harry stood there frozen in place as the tingling feeling coursed through his body.

It took another couple of minutes to regain his composure, but when he was able to focus again, he was staring into the violet coloured eyes of one Daphne Greengrass. She handed over her own one pound coin and said, "I'll have whatever you just gave my best friend please."

Harry chuckled and replied, "Your wish is my command," and then he leaned in to kiss the Ice Queen of Slytherin house. As with the previous two witches, the tingling feeling started as soon as their lips touched. It didn't take long for Daphne's tongue to seek entrance and it wasn't long before their tongues were duelling madly. The fuzzy feeling overwhelmed Harry this time and the kiss was broken as he collapsed backwards into the chair that was behind him. Both participants had a glazed look to their eyes and they both had ear-splitting grins plastered to their faces.

When he was coherent, a couple of minutes later, both of the girls thanked them and turned away to leave. Then Daphne turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him as she said in parting, "Potter, Anytime you want to take me into a broom closet, just ask, OK!" Then they were gone and Harry was left daydreaming until the next person demanded their turn.

###

It had been about a half an hour since Lord Voldemort had experienced the loss of one of his horcruxes. The pain potion had kicked in and the restorative draft had given him some much needed energy and strength as the ordeal had nearly exhausted him to the point of passing out.

Peter Pettigrew was over in one of the corners curled up in the makeshift bed and sleeping while Barty was visiting his home to bring back some more potions. This gave Lord Voldemort that much needed silence that he craved and he had been thinking about his horcruxes. He wondered not for the first time in the last half an hour what had caused one of his horcruxes to be destroyed. Had Albus figured out his plans? Which one had been destroyed? Were they safe where they were hidden?

The ancient tome that he had discovered the theory of horcruxes in never mentioned that the destruction of a horcrux would cause pain and Horace Slughorn had never mentioned anything like that in their late night conversation. His thoughts drifted to a new source. Harry Potter. Was this the boy's doing. Did he truly have to power to vanquish him?

His thoughts came to an abrupt end when another bolt of pain lanced through his body. This time, he was unable to contain the scream as it escaped the toddler's mouth. It was a keening sound of immense pain and agony as it felt like a portion of his soul had been ripped from his body.

Peter was startled awake by his master's wailing and he scrambled over to the chair in case his master needed him. Nagini was roused out of her slumber and she raised her head up so that she could check on her master.

What Nagini and Peter witnessed was their master writhing in pain on the armchair as the unearthly screaming continued to issue forth. Then, just as quickly, Lord Voldemort went silent

"Fetch me another two potions," came the raspy voice about a minute later.

Peter scurried out of the room and headed to the makeshift infirmary located on the first floor to grab the potions for his master. He barely made it to the top of the stairs when another blood curdling scream could be heard. Scrambling as fast as he could, Peter made it to the potions store and back to his master in a couple of minutes.

The baby like form was still wailing when Peter re-entered the room and he hurried over with the potions.

"Here, master. Drink this. It will help," said the fat, balding, rat faced man as he tipped the potion towards the wailing mouth.

The majority of the two potions made their way into Lord Voldemort's magically constructed body and the wailing came to a stop a few minutes later.

###

Tracey and Daphne giggled their way around the rest of the booths on display when they bumped into two other Hogwarts students that they knew from several classes that they were in together.

"Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, what are you two doing in a muggle attraction like this?" asked Tracey.

"Following my best friend around," replied the cheerful blond Hufflepuff.

Turning her attention to the buxom redhead, Tracey inquired, "What about you, Susan?"

"Well, it's kind of funny actually. I was reading one of the muggle newspapers that Auntie reads and I saw the ad about this fair and I knew right away that I had to come. It didn't take long to talk my best friend into coming, so here we are," said the beautiful girl.

Tracey looked at her best friend with an amused look on her face and shared a silent conversation with Daphne before turning back to Susan and Hannah.

"Same thing happened to me this morning too. I was reading one of the papers that my father subscribes to and after seeing the ad, it was like I was compelled to come here and like you, it didn't take long getting my best friend to accompany me."

"A compulsion hex on an ad in a muggle newspaper?" mused Susan aloud. "Might be something that Auntie should look into."

"Perhaps," said Tracey, "But there's something that you both need to know," said the brunette as she looked coyly at her best friend.

"Come on Trace, don't leave us hanging. What is it," blurted out Susan after about thirty seconds of silence.

"Oh alright, a certain green eyed hunk is working the kissing booth over on the next aisle."

"Potter?"

"Here?"

"Really?"

"Kissing Booth!"

Both Hufflepuffs started dancing on the spot before shouting their thanks and sped off into the crowd in search of a certain green eyed heart throb.

Daphne looked at her best friend with a shit eating grin spread across her usually stoic features before dryly commenting, "Do you think they'll survive the experience," before she broke down in gales of laughter.

###

Hermione was looking out the tiny window of the 747 as they were coming in for the landing. She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was nearly 3 o'clock in the afternoon. She wondered how long it would take for her family to clear customs, grab their luggage, get to their car before heading for Little Whinging. She knew that it would take roughly two hours once they left Heathrow and were on the road, but it was the clearing of customs and baggage pick-up that was the only variable that had her fidgeting in her seat. She was growing weary as her day had started nearly twelve hours earlier when she had been startled out of her sleep.

###

About fifteen minutes and ten more satisfied customers had come up to the booth since Daphne and Tracey had left. Harry was still thinking about the Ice Queen's lips when he heard two squeeing girls run up to the booth and throw their money down.

Looking up, he was confronted with two sets of brilliant blue eyes staring back at him with the same hungry look to them that Miss Davis had shown earlier, just before their lips had connected.

"Susan, Hannah, what are you two doing here?" asked Harry who was beginning to stand beside himself as all of the girls that he had dreamt about the night before were suddenly showing up at the Kissing Booth of all places.

"Well, a couple of Slytherin girls told us that you were here and we just had to come over and see for ourselves," replied Susan.

"Alright then," replied Harry as the smile on his face widened. "Step closer then," he said to Susan.

The redheaded bombshell stepped forward in anticipation and tilted her head slightly. Harry reciprocated the action and their lips came together. Immediately, the tingly feeling was back and the fuzziness stole over his entire body a heartbeat later. Their blistering kiss lasted nearly a full minute before the need for air separated them and they both exclaimed 'Wow' as Susan stepped back. Both of their eyes were slightly glazed and Harry was beginning to feel like he could do just about anything as a never before felt feeling was coursing through his body.

Hannah who was usually shy and reserved shoved her best friend out of the way and before Harry had had a chance to regain his wits, the blond had attached her own set of lips to his. The tingly feeling hadn't totally subsided from Susan's kiss and soon the feeling was encompassing his entire body. A feeling of complete euphoria began to settle over his mind as the fuzziness enveloped him completely. They too had to separate for lack of oxygen about a minute later and both participants of the kiss had to take a moment to catch their breath.

While Harry was still coming down off the high of the last two kisses, the two girls that were standing across from him started giggling and then, holding hands, they chorused in unison, "Thanks Harry, we'll see you at school in a month," and then they danced off hand in hand to enjoy the rest of their day.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant," exclaimed Harry to no one in particular. "If only Mione were here, it would be perfect, but she's in France with her parents for another week. Oh well," said Harry as he finished his quiet outburst with a sigh.

###

Tom Marvolo Riddle was in full panic mode now. The day had started out so promising too. He had been planning his rebirth with his minions and now he had just experienced the pain of his soul being ripped from his body three times and he didn't think that he would survive another attack if he were to lose another of his precious horcruxes. He was glad now that he had used the death of Bertha Jorkins to create another one because he had been disembodied the night that he planned on making his final horcrux with the death of the Potter boy.

Nagini had recovered well from the ritual and had tripled in size since. As long as he kept her hidden inside the wards and Fidelius, his final horcrux would be safe, or at least he hoped it would be as he was beginning to worry that it might not be enough.

Barty had returned moments ago and was setting the potions up on a table that had been conjured beside his master's chair. Peter had retreated to his corner once more and Nagini was flicking her tongue out at her master as though she were trying to caress his injured body and was trying to provide some comfort.

The room was silent except for the occasional clinking of the vials as Barty arranged them on the table when Lord Voldemort started wailing yet again as another jolt of pain lanced through his body. Nagini pulled her head back as her master began to thrash about in the chair once more. Barty grabbed two potions from the stockpile and hurried to his master's side. Peter scurried forth to provide any help if needed, but by the time that they had made it to the chair, the sound stopped and as they looked at the body lying on the chair, they noticed that it was no longer twitching.

The next thing to occur was the great snake began to thrash about and before Peter or Barty could withdraw to a safe distance, there was an intense build up of magic that seemed to immobilize everything in the room for a second and then Nagini exploded.

The resultant shock wave sent Barty and Peter hurtling into the stone fireplace where they crumpled into two boneless heaps as they were knocked unconscious. The armchair that Lord Voldemort was lying on was sent upwards and backwards where it smashed into the junction where the wall and the ceiling met. It exploded into bits of material, stuffing and splinters of wood before crashing to the floor and if it wasn't for the two woolen blankets that Lord Voldemort was wrapped up in, he wouldn't have survived as part of the ceiling came crashing down on top of the broken chair, burying the dark lord in a heap of debris.

As it was, he was unconscious, battered and bruised and his magical core was becoming unstable. Subconsciously, Lord Voldemort knew that he was dieing and he mentally began to draw on his minions for help as his magic tried to repair the magical construct that he resided in.

The two dark marks that were on the arms of Barty and Peter became a vivid black once more as they became fully active for the first time in nearly thirteen years. Similar situations were going on around magical Britain as dormant dark marks became active once more.

It was just before 3 o'clock on July 31st and the skies were full of owls again, just like they were nearly thirteen years ago, only this time, they were bearing news of the dark lord's return.

###

Hermione glanced at her wrist watch for the umpteenth time since they had departed from Heathrow Airport and it read 5:45 PM. It had taken nearly an hour to get clear of the airport before hitting open road where her father had been able to put some distance behind them. As she glanced out the window, she saw the sign announcing Little Whinging and her heart started to pound in her chest. Then there was the big sign announcing the fun fair that was located on the outskirts for the first time in over 50 years.

Hermione felt a tugging in her chest as she read the sign and she knew somehow that that was where Harry was and that she needed to go there instead.

"Daddy, we need to follow the signs to the fair. Harry's there, I can feel it."

"Are you sure, pumpkin?" asked her father.

"Yes, daddy. Just follow the signs please."

It took another five minutes, but the Grangers found the fairgrounds and a parking spot that was relatively close. Dan had no sooner put the car in park when Hermione had the back door open and then she could be seen sprinting across the roadway and making her way towards the admissions gate.

Looking at his wife, Dan intoned, "She's got it bad, doesn't she."

"We've known it for a couple of years now. I just hope that the boy can handle her," replied Emma with laughter hidden in her voice.

###

Katie, Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Hannah had all bumped into each other after their Kissing Booth session and decided to hang out for the duration of the fair. The topic of Hermione Granger had come up several times throughout the afternoon and as the time neared a quarter to six, they all felt the urge to be at the front gates for some inexplicable reason. So they had made their way towards the admission gate and hopefully discover what was in store.

They didn't have to wait long because they seen the bushy haired form of Hermione Granger racing up to the admission gates.

The attendant handed Hermione back her change and then she was off again, running into the fairgrounds. She come up short though, when she was greeted by five familiar faces.

"We wondered if you would show up," commented Susan Bones.

"What are you talking about?" said a now confused Hermione.

"Well, we all," while sweeping her arm to encompass the other four girls, "Felt compelled to come here today," continued Susan.

"So was I. I woke early this morning with the feeling that Harry needed me and I have been trying to get here ever since my parents woke up," replied Hermione.

Daphne spoke up at that moment, "Harry needs you, does he."

Hermione went to reply, but then she realized what Daphne had said and she started to blush violently from the insinuation.

"I think you broke her," piped in Tracey.

At that point, Katie and Hannah grabbed Hermione from either side and started walking.

"He's working at the Kissing Booth you know," said Hannah nonchalantly.

"Yup, and the girls have been lined up all day," teased Katie.

"And he's a really good kisser too," continued Hannah.

"But I think that it would really make his day, being his birthday and all, if you were to show up and complete his day," finished Katie.

"What do you mean," stammered Hermione as her blush deepened even more.

"Oh come off it Granger, we've seen the way that you look at him," said Tracey.

"And I've seen him checking you out more than once," said Daphne.

"Really," replied Hermione with a bit of hope evident in her voice.

"Yup," chorused all five girls as they rounded the corner onto the lane that Harry's booth was set up on.

Oddly enough, there was no line up out in front of the tiny shack, but there was no sign of the green eyed hunk either. Leading the way now, Hermione raced up to the booth and looked inside the window. Harry was sitting on the chair and his head was lying on his arms that were resting on the tiny shelf under the window.

Speaking quietly so that she didn't give him a heart attack, she softly spoke, "Harry."

Harry thought he must be dreaming because he swore that he just heard his best friend's voice calling to him.

"Mmmm, Mione. If only you were here, my dreams would come true."

"Harry," she said a little louder.

Still in la-la land, Harry replied, "Yes, Mione, I'm coming."

Hermione started to blush as she realized that Harry must have been dreaming. But then his words sunk in and she began to hope that maybe, just maybe, her friend shared the same kind of feelings for her as she did for him. Taking a big chance, she said, "If you open your eyes, Harry, I'll make all of your dreams come true."

That did the trick because moments later, Harry began to lift his head and then green eyes met honey brown eyes.

"Mione, am I dreaming?"

"No, silly, I'm really here. Now stand up, I've got two one pound coins here that I need to spend."

Standing up, Harry saw the other girls standing behind Hermione and said, "My God Mione, this has been the best birthday of my life and now it's perfect with you being here."

###

It was nearing 6 o'clock when Lord Voldemort finally came to. He found himself wrapped up in the two blankets and felt additional weight from above. He couldn't move because whatever was pinning him down was too heavy for him to move in his current condition. He was surrounded in darkness. He felt weary, like there was nothing left of his soul and then he began to remember the ordeal that he had just gone through.

Trying to access what little magic was available to him, he tried to sense the connections to his horcruxes and came up empty. That could only mean one thing, his beloved Nagini was dead and then Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka, Lord Voldemort began to scream in rage.

He stopped abruptly though, when the darkness receded and he was looking into a pair of honey brown eyes. Then he heard himself saying, "My God, Mione, this has been the best birthday of my life and now its perfect with you being here. Then Lord Voldemort leaned forward and started to kiss the girl. Then he realized that he was inside Harry Potter's head. But it was too late, for as soon as Harry's and Hermione's lips had touched, the connection was cut as he was sent hurtling back to his body. Unfortunately for Lord Voldemort, he was accompanied by the magical backlash of the last and only accidental horcrux as it was obliterated from existence.

As the backlash hit the magically constructed body, it exploded, but because it was tightly bound in the blankets and was buried in the debris of the chair and the partially collapsed ceiling, the body only shattered into fragments.

Immediately, the wraith like form knew that it was doomed if it lost this body and it began to draw power from the dark mark once more, in hopes of repairing the damage to its current body. Unfortunately, no amount of magic would ever put the shattered remains of the magical construct back together and as the witching hour passed over England, Lord Voldemort faded from existence never to return. In the morning there would be no marked death eaters left either, as all of their magic had been siphoned off to help their master and his futile attempt to keep himself alive. It was the final penalty for belonging to such a ruthless organization. Britain would awaken to many new pure blooded muggles.

###

Katie, Tracey, Daphne, Susan and Hannah watched on as Hermione leaned into kiss Harry. They were all anticipating her reaction when the two soon to be lovers began to give off a blinding golden light that began at the connection of their lips. It began to grow and expand in size until it encompassed the newly formed soul mates completely. The five girls would swear that they heard a distant scream for a moment, but then it was gone.

The new soul mates broke apart and Harry could feel power like he had never felt before coursing through his body. It was like the darkness that had been heaped on him since his return to the wizarding world was gone. A brilliant smile lit up his face as Hermione leaned in for her second kiss.

This time when they broke apart, their friends were applauding them and Mrs. Fields was standing off to the side.

"Wonderful job, Harry," said his old school teacher. "I think today has been rather successful, don't you," she said while winking at him. "Why don't you run off with your friends and I'll close up the booth," suggested Mrs. Fields.

"You wouldn't mind?" asked Harry.

"Never. Now off you go, you little scamp."

It didn't take Harry long to exit the booth whereupon he handed the cash box to Mrs. Fields, took hold of Hermione's hand and marched off surrounded by the other five girls.

Mrs. Fields was unseen by anyone as the illusion of the old school teacher began to dissipate only to be replaced by the rich, dark red locks and green eyes of Lily Potter. Happy Birthday, son, and mischief managed. Then the ghost was gone back into the ether to share the news of her son's triumphant victory, even if he didn't know it yet. The Kissing Booth faded from existence and the Little Whinging orphanage would find a rather large donation in their drop box the next day.

The End


End file.
